Various types of particulate materials, for example dried distillers grains and the like, are conventionally shipped in transport containers such as railcars, truck containers, or containers that may be hauled on a barge or a ship. Such transport containers are commonly loaded through a loading opening in a top side thereof using a main loading spout through which the particulate material is discharged into the container. The discharged particulate materials form piles in the containers having an angle of repose which typically results in voids within upper corners of the containers which are not filled.
Various prior art attempts at optimally distributing materials in containers of various types are disclosed in the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. 232,597 by Coleman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,572,523 by Cymara, U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,423 by Beaver et al, U.S. Pat. No. 7,762,290 by Schroeder et al, U.S. Pat. No. 7,946,315 by Schroeder et al, U.S. Pat. No. 8,136,556 by Schroeder et al, and FR 2 690 676 by Delaunay et al, and in the following US Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0048145. Prior art attempts are either not suitable for use with conventional main loading spouts for top loading railcars and the like, or are complex in construction requiring a motor to drive a rotating member.